


This (or We) Could work out?

by Rockhop233



Category: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Beta Read, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i wrote this while listening to kanye west
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockhop233/pseuds/Rockhop233
Summary: Its 4 am and Dream’s filter falls, love spreads throughout the air.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 268





	This (or We) Could work out?

**Author's Note:**

> HI!! thank u to my beta reader, i appreciate you sm ! i hope you enjoy ! kudos & especially comments appreciated <3

Dream leans back in his gaming chair; the soft blue light from his computer sends blood rushing to his head. He's been sitting there for hours, the only thing moving are the thoughts racing in his head. The time reads 4:00 am. He wanted to be asleep hours ago, the exhaustion present on his face. His head is pounding, but something is making his heartthrob, and it happens to be the only thing he can think.

He didn't mean to fall in love with one of his best friends. It just happened. It started slowly. The butterflies were fluttering in his stomach when George said his name, not dream - Clay. The way his mouth relaxed, emitting the short C. His pretty tongue pressed against his top teeth as he said the L, the way his mouth opened more expansive for the A, and then the soft sigh he'd let out after telling the Y. Dream analyzed this for hours, upon hours, wondering why it made him feel so warm inside.

After Sapnap moved in, he realized how much he craves George. Wishing he could do all of the domestic things that people write in their fanfictions. He stopped reading them as a joke, his feelings being too real.

The jokes they made while live about being in love, or wishing he was there to kiss Clay's lips. It burns a hole in Clay's heart, and all they'll ever be is jokes. Hoping that the flustered " I'm just kidding" didn't come afterward, three words that would change everything. Three words. There are so many sets of words that fall into three's. It clouds Clay's mind.

Please come here.

I mean it.

I like you.

I love you.

I want you.

None of the small sentences that shape Dream's mind are lies. He craves George, every part of him. He wants to worship him, lift him off the ground, and so high up for everyone to see. He wants to give George everything and more. He wants to shield the boy from everything, making sure he never feels any pain. 

He wants to scream. Scream from the pain surrounding his heart, scream at the pale boy for making him feel this way. He's borderline obsessed, and he loves it. He loves sharing his silent love for the boy, but he wishes he could shout it from the rooftops. Sometimes he forgets that he hasn't told George about his feelings, leaving him to feel empty.

So he sits and sulks, just as he's doing now. His brain is only seeing one thing, and that thing being George. He sees his screen flash a new light. Shit - he forgot to change his discord mode to idle; he watches his screen as messages began to flood in. Them all from the person that's running circles around his mind. George, George, George, the only coherent thought that runs through his mind.

\----

George: Why are you active  
it's so early for you

Dream: you caught me

George: Have you even slept yet

Dream: no

Before he can type anything else, a call comes through. George's discord profile picture fills his eyes. 

"Hello," He starts before getting interrupted.

"Go to bed," George says quickly.

"How is calling me going to make me sleep?" Dream says with a laugh.

"I don't know; you'll do anything I tell you," George says.

"Why is that?"

" 'Cause, you're a simp,"

"I'm not a simp!" Dream says, a fake offended tone taking over his words. "If anything, you're the simp! Calling me to make sure I get my beauty sleep, or is there something else Georgie?"

"Oh shut up, you act like you don't always want to hear my voice," George says. "Besides, you can barely sleep without me." 

"So, you'd rather me sleep with you?" Dream asks, his voice going into a suggestive tone. 

"Dream! Shut up - oh my god." George says. 

Dream softly laughs at the boy, those same butterflies fluttering around his stomach. It's late, and he's barely slept, any cognitive thought leaving his mind as his filter drops. It's a mission destined for disaster. George is beautiful, even hidden behind his turned off camera. Dream can only imagine the look on the brunette's face and just the image in his head sending him overboard. 

"You're not wrong, though," Dream whispers, every confession ready to pour out of his mouth. 

"What?" 

"I said you're not wrong. I can't sleep well without you anymore." 

"Dream-" 

"You're my everything, George." 

"You don't mean that. You're too tired, go to sleep, I'm here." 

"I've never meant anything more. You're my everything and more, and there's nothing I wouldn't do for you." 

"Clay," George says. "You can't fuck with me like this." 

"I'm not, I swear." Dream says. He's already dug his hole too deep to stop. There's nothing he could say to take it back. He's exhausted, but his eyes have never been more open. His body is still in shock by what it's saying, but he can't stop. "Every night, I imagine you next to me. I always wish you were in my arms. I'd protect you in the dark cause I know you're scared. I know it's stupid. I know you're not gay, but I just can't stop thinking about you. I love you so much, fuck- George." 

Dream laughs. He knows he sounds ridiculous. Who confesses their love at four in the morning? He wishes he could just shut up, fear running through his veins. He feels like he's sinking in boiling water, his head barely coming up for air. His love is suffocating him. Their entire relationship in the palm of George's hand; it's up to him if he decides to crush it. 

"Holy shit- Dream," George starts. 

"George, it's okay. I can go." Dream interrupts, his hands shaking as he tries to grab his mouse. His eyes can barely focus on his screen, the bright light making him look away. Dream's eyes are on the verge of glassing over. He's frozen in terror as an emotion-filled silence fills their call. All Dream can do is stare at his screen. His watery eyes burning, he's terrified. 

"I feel the same way," George says quickly, his accent making it almost incoherent. 

"What?" 

"I said I feel the same way," George says more clearly, a large sigh following after. 

"George," Dream says, his chest exploding. Every emotion is flying out, filling the air around him. It feels like fireworks have gone off around him. Like he and George are the last two people on on earth, in total control of everything. His world is changing, and he can only hope for what comes next. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dream asks.

"I didn't think you felt the same," George sighs out. "I was scared." 

"I never want to scare you," Dream says softly. 

A small silence takes over, both the boys shocked by confessions. The world is shrinking down to just the two boys and their computers, both forgetting they're oceans away from each other. Dream wishes he could see the boy, his heart yearning to look into the eyes of the other. 

"Can you turn on your camera?" Dream asks, his voice slightly shaking. 

"Yeah," George replies breathlessly. 

He swears his heart drops into his stomach when the brunette's face fills the screen, his camera enhancing his features. His thin knee pressed to his chest as he looks directly into the camera. You could tell he wasn't up long before their call started, his hair still ruffled and his large pajamas incase his body. He always looks beautiful.

"You're so pretty," Dream says, the words slipping from his lips before he can stop them. 

"Shut up," George says, his face flushing. "Clay," 

"Hm?" 

"Can I see you?" 

Dream freezes. George had seen him before, but not recently. It had been over a year since. He was surprised that George never asked to see him more. George deserves to see him. 

"Sure," He says, turning on his camera. 

He watches George's eyes scan over his face, analyzing every part of him. A small smile spreads across his face, the boy's eyes saying every word Dream needs to hear. When George's eyes don't move, Dream feels warmth spread throughout his body. The electricity is starting from the tips of his fingers, extending to every crease in his body. He's the lantern, and George is the flame. They light up the entire room together. 

They just stare at each other, both processing every small confession. Neither expecting to join a call and find out like this, but the universe works in silly ways. It's quiet, and they're just sitting. So many words needed to be said, but nobody speaks them. 

"What does this make us?" George asks, resting his chin on his knee. Dream can only wonder what it would be like to sit there with him. There's so much he would do to just be in his presence. 

"I have no idea," Dream says with a laugh. 

"Stop laughing. This is serious." George says with a loopy smile that makes Dream choke out another laugh. "Dream! I'm not joking!" 

"I don't know. I just wish you were here." Dream starts. "I miss you in my room, and you've never even been here. Maybe it's cause I imagine you so much." 

"I do too, imagine you, I mean. It's difficult sometimes. I was starting to forget what you looked like." George says, glancing away from his computer. 

"Why didn't you just ask to see me?" 

"I didn't want to push you, especially with Sapnap living with you," George says with a shrug of his shoulders. 

"You could never push me too far," 

He watches the brunette's body slump from the relaxed tone of his voice, relishing in all the emotions it makes him feel. Both boys are feeling so much right now that it's on the verge of overwhelming. Their brains are swimming in hormones, yet they're so far from drowning. Their heads are floating over the water just so they can stare at each other, their love working as a life vest.

"We can figure this out tomorrow. Dream, go to sleep." George says softly.

"Will you stay until I wake up?" Dream asks. 

"I always do," George smiles. 

"Mm, okay. I'm going to join on my phone, hold on." Dream says as he disconnects quickly. 

He stands up and shakes his long legs, his body still lightly trembling from whatever emotion he's feeling. He grabs his phone, opening discord as fast as he can.

He never thought this would happen. He's so close to acquiring the one thing he's never wanted more. Once the app finally loads, he joins the call quickly, being welcomed back by the soft brown eyes. He jumps into his bed, earning sweet laughter from the brit. After many moments of soothing words and wiggling, he feels his eyelids grow heavy as he gets comfortable. 

"Goodnight, George," Dream says, his voice deep and tired. 

"Goodnight, Dream."

"I love you," Dream says before he can stop himself. He had always told the boy he loved him before going to bed, but this time it was different. "You don't have to say it back,"

"Just hold on. Open our dm's." George says.

Clay obliged, his tired hands picking up his phone. 

George is typing...

George: I love you too

"Now, go to bed," George says, flustered. 

Clay props his phone against a pillow, showing his face in the darkness of his bedroom. Laying in comfortable silence. He falls asleep, his heart still throbbing. George being his may not just be a dream anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading!! ily 
> 
> My twt is @imallergictoant !


End file.
